


The World Serpent

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: It still has not changed since the first time I mentioned it. I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.This idea came to me after thinking about the scene that starts this particular one shot. Do enjoy if at all possible. Going to be dark-ish, maybe? Idk.~Blah, Blah, blah~  means parseltongue.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It still has not changed since the first time I mentioned it. I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will. 
> 
> This idea came to me after thinking about the scene that starts this particular one shot. Do enjoy if at all possible. Going to be dark-ish, maybe? Idk. 
> 
> ~Blah, Blah, blah~ means parseltongue.

_"But Lockhart wasn’t listening._

_“Three - two - one- go!” he shouted._

_Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, “Serpensortia!”_

_The end of his wand exploded."_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

  
There was a near literal explosion, and the twelve year old Malfoy scion gasped as he had to hold onto his wand tightly as a serpent emerged. He wanted to scare Potter, to call forth a viper, or perhaps a python, but this... this was not what he wanted! A snake as thick as he was, and already surpassing six meters poured from his wand. If anyone were to re-view this event they would see magic pouring into the young boy from the castle, a freak accident. The snake, spiked and almost demonic looking, reared up and let out not a hiss... but a roar. A roar that rattled the great hall, that made the unbreakable windows crack and bend. It snarled and looked about, anger and power radiating from it. 

  
_~Who dares? Who dares summon the World Serpent! Who dares call forth Jörmungandr?!~_ Said snake snarled out, but only one person in the entire hall could understand him, and his head snapped to said person when they spoke. 

  
_~Jörmungandr? As in the bringer of Ragnarok?~_ Came the words of Harry Potter, confused, scared, but insanely curious. 

  
_~You speak the tongue, older than the lands themselves. Yes, child, speaker... I am he who shall bring upon the darkness. Why have I been summoned?~_ Spoke the entity that would someday end the world as it was known. 

  
_~A rival... child, brought you into this realm, great serpent. To perhaps frighten me, or seriously harm me.~_ Harry said, huffing softly before blinking. _~Wait, what tongue am I speaking? Is it not the Queen's English?~_ Harry asked, the large being laughing deeply, and though he was a snake it came out in a demonic tone, tempered with a growl at the end. 

  
_~You speak the language of the serpents, the language I saw fit to gift very few mortals.~_ He then started to shrink, to the size of a larger than average ball python. The world serpent slithered up Harry's body with ease, draping over his shoulders and lightly encircling his upper torso. _~You shall be my translator, while I discover a way to return to my position around the world. While it was said that should I release my tail, the world would end, that is not the truth. Now, take me to feed, it has been countless ages since I have feasted.~_ Jörmungandr said, letting Harry walk off the stage with him. 

  
"Potter! Where do you think you're going?" Came the biting tone of Prof. Snape. Harry turned back, looking at his professor with a sneer worthy of the dour man himself. 

  
"I am taking my esteemed guest, Jörmungandr, to the kitchens. He is hungry, and I am not about to disappoint him." With those words he turned and made his way towards the kitchens, the angry hissing on the large snake around his shoulders keeping others from intercepting him. It took a wide mouthed snarl/growl with venom dripping fangs to keep the potions master at bay, he then turned to go to the headmasters office instead of following the young boy, this was worrisome to say the least. 

  
~TWS~

  
The elves were more than happy to serve the previously monumental serpent, as they knew he was far beyond magic as a whole. It would take an equally powerful being, such as his prophisized destroyer, to even hope to harm him. Harry was sitting, having a rather deep conversation with the serpent when the doors to the kitchen almost slammed open. Standing in the doorway, wands drawn, were all fours heads of house, the newest DADA teacher, Hagrid and Dumbledore. 

  
"Harry, my boy, what are you doing?" Said Dumbledore, his grandfatherly tone barely there, tempered with fear and apprehension, as well as a bit of disappointment. "Release the snake and come over here slowly, we do not want you getting harmed." He smiled, trying to disarm the child with said smile, and he sent a compulsion into his words to help, not seeing that the aura around the snake kept it from even touching the child. 

  
"I'm fine, thank you, Headmaster. Jörmungandr and I were just enjoying a meal, and since it is a Saturday, I don't have to worry about classes." Harry smiled as he said this, a hard glint to his eyes.

  
"I must insist, my boy." Began Dumbledore, surprised at the glare and near growl that came not from the snake, but from the 12 year old child in front of him. 

  
"I am not your boy, headmaster. I have not been your boy since you sent me home to my relatives last summer. Since you decided that I had to live in bloody hell on earth for ten years. Since you decided to hire a fraud as a professor to teach one of the most important classes in this bloody school!" He snarled softly, huffing as his new companion coiled around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Was there anything else, headmaster?" His last word was spoken with not even barely concealed disdain.

  
"Har-" Dumbledore was cut off by a snarl from the angry child. "Mr. Potter... please, see reason. What I did was for your best interests, I assure you. Please, move from the snake, he is tainting you. Clearly he seeps dark magic, and it is corrupting your very core." He needed to get that snake away from his weapon! He could see it, feel the darkness pooling from every scale of the large snake, and it seemed to be absorbing into Harry. 

  
"No, I don't think I will, headmaster. I like it, I feel safe, warm... protected. More than I can ever remember." Harry spoke softly, stroking the head of the serpent around his shoulder, getting a pleased growl. "I am going to have Jörmungandr with me at all times now, I quite like the thought of that..." He smiled as he trailed.

  
"Ah, do not worry, I shall handle this. Just a demon serpent from the Australian Outback, not a problem." Said Prof. Lockhart, and before anyone could stop him he fired a blue spell at the large serpent and child it was coiled around. The spell hit the scales of the beast, doing absolutely nothing but agitating the serpent who hissed a few times, and then Harry smiled. 

  
"Congratulations, Prof. Lockhart, you are the first." Harry said, and Lockhart tilted his head before he let out a squeal worthy of the most frightened of rodents. The snake, mid launch, grew seven times its current size and with a massive bite devoured the professor. It returned to it's previous state and in doing so compressed, and crunched the previous Defense professor into nothing. He licked his lips, a little blood spilling out, and then seemed to settle on Harry's shoulders. 

  
"Anyone else foolish enough to anger the bringer of Ragnarok?" Harry asked, standing up and starting to walk towards the door, the adults moving to the side, shocked and fearful of their own lives. "I didn't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if I have any friends left." He snorted and left, stroking the head of the serpent gently as he did so, sharing a silent conversation with it. 

  
"A-Albus?" Came the frightened words of Prof. McGonagall.

  
"We must do all that we can to get Harry away from that serpent. Before it is too late. Already I can see his core darkening, being corrupted, tainted by whatever foul magic surrounds that beast." With those words he went off, frowning to himself. What he did not tell the adults was that Harry had always had an affinity for dark magic, ever since he was born. That is why Dumbledore knew he was the equal of Tom, while the prophecy was meant for him and not the Longbottom child. Plans had to be made, altered, worked around. Things needed to be fixed, for the greater good. 

  
~TWS~

  
Harry almost stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts, ghost and student alike moving from his path, and he was kind of OK with that. He looked at the entrance to his common room and the Fat lady squeaked and glanced at him. 

  
"Courage under fire." He said, that being the password for the week, and she nodded and swung open, looking at him fearfully. 

  
_~Hah! She can feel my magic. It is dark, and rich, she knows not to cross you.~_ Said Jörmungandr from around his neck, chuckling softly. Harry nodded and smiled, it was amusing. 

  
_~I want to thank you, by the way, again, for allowing me to stay with you. I really do feel safer, protected.~_ Harry spoke sincerely, gently petting the serpent who hummed in acknowledgement and enjoyment. 

  
_~I will not say that I am your servant, but as you speak the tongue and do not demand of me, then I shall remain. I also do find it pleasing that those who would control you fear me, and the influence I have upon you.~_ Jörmungandr chuckled softly, grinning to himself. Before Harry could ask about said influence he was nearly barreled over by a bushy haired missile. 

  
"Harry! Oh god, are you alright? You just left the great hall with that... g-great big snake." The last word from Hermione's mouth was a squeak as she noticed said snake still around Harry, who smiled gently. She whispered, fearful but still concerned. "Are you alright, Harry? It isn't hurting you, is it?" She was lightly fingering her wand, but Harry's hand on her shoulder placated her slightly. 

  
"No, no I'm fine, Hermione." He smiled and gave her a one armed hug. Though it had only been an hour, maybe two, the darkness seeping nito him gave him a gentle confidence, and it was boosting by the minute. "Jormungandr here is my... well, not exactly my friend, but it might get there." He smiled and she nodded and then her eyes went wide. 

  
"I hear you call him that in the great hall.. is it really him? The World Serpent?" Hermione asked, paling softly at the implications of that. Harry nodded and she giggled, almost hysterically before slumping into a heap onto the floor. Harry blinked and with the help of Fred and George, helped her up onto the couch. 

  
"Don't be alarmed Harry old chap..."

"Yes, do try not to be alarmed."

"But it just so happens that you have..."

"...a great Bloody snake on your shoulders!" Both Weasley twins spoke, finishing off that last bit together, fearfully glancing at the snake.

  
"Yeah, mate... you going to be OK?" Asked Ron from the side, also fearful of the large serpent. However, he was Harry's friend, and well... if Harry had a snake, then I guess that was ok. Sure, he spoke Parsletongue like Slytherin, and You-know-who, but well... this was Harry!

  
"Yeah, guys. I'm great... best I have ever been." Harry smiled at his friends, and then smiled even more when people came over to ask about the large creature. He didn't care what anyone said, so far this was the best thing to happen to him. 

  
~TWS~

  
_~Jörmungandr?~_ Asked Harry, a little later in the day, around Dinner time to be exact.

  
_~What is it, child?~_ The serpent asked from his place around Harry's body, not asleep, but relaxing. 

  
_~Are you.. corrupting me?~_ Harry asked tentatively, he wanted to know, no he needed to know.   
  


_~Yes, and no, child. My body, my magic is dark by nature. I am not evil, but I have a destiny, a fate to destroy the world. I cannot go against the design of the universe, however that does not make my intentions sinister.~_ Jörmungandr replied, looking at Harry now. _~Your body, your core, is grey by nature. It is your education, what you are taught, that changes it to light or dark. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand?~_ The serpent finished with a question, Harry stroking his chin lightly in thought. For a being that would destroy the world, he was not as snappish or rude as one would think. 

  
_~I think so, Jörmungandr. Your own magic, plentiful and the like, is seeping into my own to change it?~_ Harry asked softly, stroking the serpent still. 

  
_~Once again, child, yes and no. I am not changing your magic, I am bringing it to the affinity in which you were born. I can sense magic, taste it, manipulate it, so I know that you were not born with grey magic. It is dark, delicious and plentiful, and I will make sure that it continues to grow.~_ He growled in answer to Harry, inhaling deeply, the scent of darkness folding into the child was intoxicating. It was refreshing that while his magic was dark, his mind and core was innocent. He would tell Harry later, when he could understand it more, but he had also rid the child of the corrupting darkness in his scar. He would deal with the rest of it another time, what was mortal dark magic to a being such as him? 

  
~TWS~

  
Albus Dumbledore was in a quandary, and he did not like that, not one bit. He was supposed to be in control, at all times, and he was far from it right now. At least when it came to Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy-who-lived, his weapon. That creature, the immortal beast, was always around him. Always pouring magic into the boy's body, making the grayness he had inflicted upon him in his youth grow darker, and that would ruin everything! Harry needed to be a light child, so what if it caused him discomfort, it was for the greater good. He groaned and leaned back, he had to think. He was almost two hundred years old, he could figure something out. It didn't help that there was a Basilisk on the loose. Oh yes, he knew about it, but now that Harry would probably have nothing to do with it, he had to deal with it. 

  
Dumbledore was unaware of it, but his plans, his life was about to get much worse. 

  
~TWS~

  
Jörmungandr never left Harry's side, not even when he was in the air on his broom. The serpent just shrank and coiled tighter around the child, not that he minded at all. Christmas came and went, and Harry, as well as his serpentine protector, were surprised when not only did Harry get a Weasley sweater, but so did Jörmungandr, it was amusing to see him in the bright, festive sweater with the deep green "J" on it. He wore it only for that day, however, but Harry kept it regardless. The new year came and went, and on a cool May afternoon Harry was in the library with Hermione and Ron when Jörmungandr hissed and looked towards the doors.

  
_~What is it, my friend?~_ Harry asked the serpent that was slowly losing his grip on the child, moving from his body. 

  
_~Another serpent comes into my halls, staining my walls and floors with his scent! I will not have it!~_ He snarled as as he left Harry's body he got larger, to the point that he barely made it out of the door before he grew yet again. The students of the library heard an angry growl and loads of hissing, though only Harry heard what was being said. 

  
_~You DARE enter my halls, beast? Corrupted, controlled, conspiring against powers that are not yours!~_ That voice belonged to Jörmungandr, the next one though was familiar, Harry had heard it in the walls. 

  
_~Great serpent, I am simply following the orders of my master. Clearing these halls of filth, listen to him, he is wise and speaks truths!~_ The other serpent, a Basilisk (known because Hermione did love her research), spoke with reverence yet it's own fanatical devotion to ti's master. 

  
_~Where is your master? So that I might DEVOUR him!? Speak, serpent!~_ Jörmungandr hissed, so very angry. 

  
_~I am here, mighty World Serpent, there is no need to devour me. Come, let us speak, shall we?~_ The new voice was older, but probably only a few years older than Harry. His voice, he could hear it was a he, was silky, smooth... very disarming. 

  
_~Speak now, specter, my patience grows thin!~_ Another angry hiss from Jörmungandr , and the new voice spoke again. 

  
_~Of course, of course. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I am a mere specter now, but soon I will gain my full strength once more. When I do so, I can purge the world of the unclean, and we can rule together!~_ The voice, Tom, spoke and what he got in return was a low growl. 

  
_~If I chose to rule this world, I would not need a petty, insignificant mortal to do it! I do not like those who believe themselves better than others, those who do not understand that we all shall succumb to the abyss, even I shall one day visit my sister in Helheim. I have grown tired of you, speaker.~_ With those words Harry and the others in the library heard a painful, echoing scream, and then one last set of hissing. 

  
_~Go, into the forest with you serpent. Your bond is broken, so as I say.~ J_ örmungandr spoke, the other serpent hissing a quick affirmation and then leaving. _~You, fire haired child, into the athenaeum with you.~_ The World Serpent spoke, and then he shrank to his more manageable size. The library occupants were treated to the sight of the World Serpent coming in along side a shy, and rather pale (well more than usual) Ginny Weasley. She was immediately grabbed in a hug from her brother Ron, and Jörmungandr coiled around Harry. 

  
_~She will heal, tell her sibling to bring her to the healer.~_ The serpent spoke, humming and closing his eyes as he was gently caressed. 

  
"Ron." Harry spoke, getting a look from his friend he continued. "Take Ginny to Madam Pomfrey, she needs to be looked over." Ron nodded and took his shivering sister out of the library, Harry turning to Hermione. "Basilisk is gone, Jörmungandr took care of it." He sat down and leaned back, he hoped the rest of the year went without so much as a hiccup, though knowing his luck he'd be wrong. However, he had friends, new and old, that would be with him through it all. 


	2. Pt. 2

The rest of the year went just as Harry had hoped, without a hiccup. Exams were exams, and with a little suggestion from his constant companion, Harry decided against the 'easy' classes. He would be taking one more class than normal, but that was fine. He could handle it, especially since he was going to be less enthused with Quidditch. He loved the game, but Wood was, well Wood was crazy. 

  
Unfortunately for Harry, however, he had to return to the Dursley's, as Dumbledore was his magical guardian and he said so. Fortunately, however, he would not be alone. He would have his wonderful new companion, Jörmungandr, to keep him company and perhaps curb the Dursley's, though it would be mostly Vernon. He shook his head as he was sitting on the train back to King's Cross, friends chatting and thinking about the next year coming up. It was going to be a good one, he hoped, and hoped yet again that the defense teacher was not a complete waste of time. 

  
He stepped out onto the non-magical side of King's Cross and held in a frown at his uncle, and his Aunt. It was odd that she was there, usually it was just his uncle. He wouldn't question it, and Jörmungandr was tucked away in his overly large shirt as he tugged his feather light trunk behind him. 

  
"Come on, boy. We haven't got all day. We want to be home for our son when he returns from his actual school." Vernon spoke, barely containing the vitriol in his voice as he said it. Harry mumbled a 'yes Uncle Vernon', but not before he noticed his aunt flinch ever so slightly at the tone in Vernon's voice. They got into the car, after Harry loaded his trunk in the boot, and were then no their way to Number 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon said nothing, but Harry could tell by the way he clenched the steering wheel that he was enraged, and it was probably directed at Harry. Unbeknownst to the two adults in the car, their 'silent' nephew was having a rather serious conversation with a shrouded serpent. 

~TWS~

  
_~I remember you informing me, child, that your Aunt was non-magical. I see otherwise.~_ The bringer of Ragnarok spoke, humming in thought. He watched as Harry's eyed snapped to him, and then to his aunt, and then returning. 

  
_~What? No. She's a non-magical, she was always jealous of my mother, that's what I heard from Vernon.~_ Harry said, confused, yet at the same time not. This was not some guessing wizard, this was a being of nigh incomprehensible power. 

  
~It is bound, almost painfully so. Her core shifts and fluctuates, it causes her body to be malformed, twist into the visage she is right now.~ Jörmungandr spoke, flicking his tongue gently and humming. _~I can remove it from her, and she can use her magic. Yes... it has been bound for quite some time, child. At the very earliest, her birth.~_ He hummed again and then growled softly, but did not tell Harry why. 

  
_~Maybe she'll treat me better if she is magical. That would be nice.~_ Harry mumbled more to himself, but got a nod gently from the serpent regardless. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, gentle hissing coming from the serpent every so often as he thought, and inspected, keeping his thoughts to himself for now. 

  
~TWS~

  
"Get out, boy! I have chores for you to do before Dudley gets home. Put your trunk in the cupboard and get to the den." Vernon nearly bellowed before he opened the door to get out. "Pet, some tea please." He spoke to his wife, who nodded softly and went to do that. 

  
_~I will need you, as always child, to translate for me. Do as he says, however, until he arrives in this den he speaks of.~_ Harry nodded at the words, Vernon thinking it was towards him. While he did not speak English, Jörmungandr had picked it up over the year. Harry put his trunk in the cupboard, watched as it was locked, and then went to the den. He waited and then Vernon came into the room with a list as long as his tie in his hand. 

  
"Alright, boy. All of these chores are yours to do, because that's all your good for. You're out of your freakish school for the summer, and that mea-" He froze in fear as a snake, longer than his brand new garden hose loosed itself from under Harry's shirt. It was no ordinary snake, and he could tell, and it hissed menacingly. 

  
"Now, listen here, Mortal." Harry said, translating for Jörmungandr. "You were tasked with caring for this child, yet all I have heard and seen is disdain. I can see it in your very soul, and I am not pleased! A child, no mater their lineage, should be cherished. Call in your mate, I would have words with her as well!" The serpent hissed that out, and Harry made sure to add the menacing tone. Vernon was about to say something, round on Harry with words, when a snap of the great serpents jaws made him think otherwise. It was now sitting on it's coils, which were taller than Harry and wider than Vernon, having grown as it spoke. 

  
"Pentunia! Get in here!" Bellowed the large man, and Jörmungandr hissed at the gentle whimper he heard from the woman, waiting for her to arrive. She screamed bloody murder when she saw the serpent, but only partly from fear, the other was recognition. 

  
"Jörmungandr... the world serpent." Petunia Dursely whimpered, barely audible, but it was heard. She had read books on mythology, and the pictures depicted even in some of her sister's old books were similar. Not only that, but there was magic in the world, no doubt there were all kinds of fantastic beasts and the like. 

  
"You are correct, mortal female. Come here, stand beside me and the child you know as Harry, I shall not harm you." Harry spoke again for the large serpent, and Petunia found herself shuddering as she did so, not noticing the ever so slight compulsion for her to comply. She looked fearfully at Harry, and he couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile. 

  
"Everything will be aright, Aunt Petunia. Jörmungandr won't hurt you." Harry spoke, and it was then Petunia noticed he was taller, and looked fuller and healthier. A few more hisses and Harry nodded, going to get his wand as he was instructed. Meanwhile Vernon Dursley was staring at the angry face of a demon serpent, his rows of fangs bared at the large man. Harry returned shortly and then after a few more hisses his eyes snapped to Vernon, and the large man took a step back. Never had he seen such rage on a child, rage that was near palpable. 

  
"I hope my good friend is mistaken, and that he sensed it wrong, but tell me... Uncle." Harry almost spat out that word. "Have you been hitting my aunt? I might not have... the best feeling for her, but hitting a woman is inexcusable!" Harry nearly yelled, not seeing his Aunt whimper at the volume. She was also whimpering due to the fact that Jörmungandr was swaying around her, slowly coiling around her form, but not touching her. Just encircling her in his coils. 

  
"She's not just any woman though, Vernon. She is your wife. The mother of your child, and you abuse her?" Harry growled again, Vernon's eyes going to his wife. "No! You don't deserve to look at her. Not at all. Look at me you poor, fat excuse for a man!" Vernon glared and was about to raise his hand to Harry when a gasp of pain came from Petunia. They both looked at her and Harry smiled faintly, seeing the visage that had been contorted into what he knew as his aunt change. 

  
Petunia Dursley was never what you would call a beauty, and that was because of the bind on her magic. She was not model material in the conventional sense, but she could contest with her late-sister in looks. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror over the couch, stroking her face softly. Her hair was a bit lighter red than her sisters, and she had a fuller, more rounded figure. She stroked her hair, neck, everything newer about her. She turned to the World Serpent and then surprising the entity, she hugged it. 

  
If it wasn't due to the proximity of the magical being, the backlash of her core unbinding would have been exceedingly painful. Instead she was kneeling, silently sobbing when she realized just what all of this meant. Vernon was staring at her, surprise, and a bit of sinister lust in his eyes. She was his wife, that body belonged to him as far as he was concerned. 

  
"I can see into your mind, your heart, your very soul, mortal. After today she shall no longer be yours. I will be taking you from her. Trust me, Mortal, it is better this way... for her at least." Harry translated for Jornungandr, glaring softly at the man who was growing angrier. 

  
"Now see here, Boy. I will no-" He was cut off, yelping as the serpent hissed and got quite literally in his face, starting to hiss again. 

  
"You have no right to demand anything now, beast. You have no choice in anything anymore, Mortal." The World Serpent turned to Harry and hissed some more things, causing Harry to nod and turn to his uncle. 

  
"Goodbye, uncle Vernon." He said uncle with as much disdain as he could muster, and smiled in grim satisfaction as Jörmungandr enlarged, again. He almost filled the den, and then he was crushing and swallowing the overly rotund male. The scream was muffled quickly, and the sickening crunch made Petunia shudder and whimper, Harry just watching. Much like with Lockhart, Jörmungandr shrank and compressed the body of the repulsive man within him. A gentle growl of satisfaction coming from the large serpent, and then his eyes turned to Petunia, his hissing being translated. 

  
"You will not be harmed, mortal female, nor will your child. Speak with Harry, I am going to enjoy the warmth of the sun before it wanes." With a low hiss the large serpent moved from the den, now only about the size of a large constrictor. Harry then turned to his aunt, tilting his head. 

  
"So, apparently you're a witch." Harry smiled softly, and Petunia choked before dropping to her knees and sobbing, Harry going to her and giving her a hug. Everything she had been put through, all of the pain and jealousy, and she had been a witch all along. 

  
"All this time, jealous of my sister. Hating that damned school for taking us apart." She sniffed and looked up at Harry. He was so different now. Taller, more for his age as opposed to what she had seen him not a year ago. 

  
"I am so sorry, Harry. I should have treated you better, you should have been raised like a brother to my son." She sniffed softly again, getting up and straitening herself out. "Vernon." She sighed and took a steadying breath. "Vernon started hitting me when you left the first year for school. I couldn't get the chores done while cooking, and him coming home to a half ready meal." She shuddered and smiled as she got a hug from her nephew. 

  
"Dudley is terrified of his father, well, late father. He... he never wanted to do those things, you know." She glanced down at his incredulous look. 

  
"I'll belie that when I see it, aunt Petunia." He said gently, and she nodded, sighing softly at the thought. Maybe there could be some mended fences. Maybe she could make up for the years of torment she had to sit back and watch. Petunia would honor her sister by taking care of her son.

  
~TWS~

  
Harry, Petunia, and Dudley were in the back yard when they heard the scream from inside the house. They rushed to see it was, and Petunia groaned softly when she realized it. Marge, Vernon's sister, had come to visit and they had forgotten. The reason for the scream? Well, it was due to the overly large serpent in the den, coiled around itself and snoozing softly. Her dog, ripper, was yapping at the large thing, not at all realizing that it was not a smart thing to do. 

  
"Vernon! Where are you!" Marge screamed, tugging the leash back so that her bulldog would not be devoured. 

  
"Vernon is gone, Marge. I am sorry we forgot to tell you." Came the softer, less shrill tones of Petunia. 

  
"Pet?" Marge asked, making said woman twitch. She hated that nickname. "It's about time he used some of his hard earned money to get you done over. Always said you were a bit of a hag." She huffed and then looked around, blinking in surprise at hte growl that came not from the snake, but the two boys beside the insulted woman. 

  
"Hey! Don't talk about mum like that! Some really important stuff happened. Dad left... he's not coming back." Dudley spoke, which surprised Marge at the sharpness in his tone. She looked at her stern faced nephew, and then turned to the new bo-

  
"You're still here then? Why haven't you taken my bags?" Marge spoke to Harry, in the same tones her brother had always used. 

  
"Because you are not welcome here, Marge. This house belongs to Aunt Petunia now, not Vernon. Get out." Harry then flicked his wrist, wand in hand in a moment. She raised an eyebrow softly and then shuddered at the low, growling hiss coming from the previously ignored serpent. It turned it's massive head, easily half Marge's size, and glared at her. 

  
"He's upset you woke him up, Marge. You have once chance to pick up your bags, take your mangy mutt with you, and never come back." Harry spoke, loosely translating, Marge wouldn't understand. She was about to retort, angrily if the vein in her forehead was any indication, when the serpent started to uncoil nice and slow, in a very threatening manner. She gasped, not even bothering with her bags, picked up Ripper and bolted out of the door. They heard the slam of a car door, and then the movement off the pavement. Harry snorting and vanishing her luggage. He had been taking lessons from Jörmungandr, his magic was so much more potent, dark and enveloping. He turned back to his relatives, well on the way to becoming family, and nodded. The three of them went back outside, where they had been enjoying the cooler summer day, trying to bond. 

  
~TWS~

  
Number 4 Privet Drive. This... this was where his godson was. He watched him over the past day, and he was glad that his godson smiled. Yes, he was so glad of it. It meant he was happy, and healthy. He padded (hehe, he'd have to tell Harry that one), over to the house and made his way to the backyard. It was about midnight, and the lights were all out. He wouldn't break in, oh no, but he would see if he could get a better idea of how his godson lived. 

  
A combination of the darkness of the yard, and his not so returned senses, made him bump into something. It was large, a bit cold, and then it was growling. Oh dear, that was not good. Padfoot turned quickly and then whimpered in clear fright as he saw the largest snake he had ever seen uncoiling slowly, and then it looked at him. Then. Then Padfoot was glad he had more muscle control in this form, otherwise he would have soiled himself. The World Serpent, Jörmungandr, was in the yard where his godson lived. He took a deep breath and then lowered into a defensive stance, after going in between the serpent and the house. 

  
The large creature let out a low, growling set of hisses, and then the lights turned on from the porch a few minutes later. Harry came out in his pajamas, wand in hand, a scowl on his face. 

  
"Jörmungandr, what is it?" Harry asked, and Padfoot glanced back for a moment, almost freezing in place. Merlin and Morgana, he looked like James! But those eyes... those eyes were all Lily, as well as that stance. It was elegant, without being overly so. He then had those eyes trained on him, and they were confused, and a bit agitated. 

  
"Sirius Black, huh? No use staying like that, it makes talking more difficult." His godson said, and Sirius took a deep breath before changing. He looked like hell, seeing as he did come from the worst Wizarding Prison in the world. He gave him a gentle grin and then whimpered softly when the want trained on him, from Harry. 

  
"Jörmungandr here tells me you need to talk, though all the papers say you are out for my blood. You wouldn't be the first." He glared and Sirius frowned, what was his pup talking about? He then snapped his attention back to Harry. "But, I trust my friend here, so I will listen to him. Come inside, Mr. Black, let us talk." Sirius was about to say something when he was nudged from behind by the large snake, yelping softly and following Harry inside, the serpent following him shortly after.

  
~TWS~

  
Four hours, a shower, a well cooked meal and a much needed discussion had Harry once again reevaluating his desire to stay in the magical world. His sworn godfather, the one he should have grown up with, had been sent to prison for a crime he did not comit. Damned to twelve years in a hellacious prison, because he 'admitted' to his crime. No trial, no questioning, just put into prison. Instead of blustering, and storming the Ministry itself, Harry and his godfather went to bed, vowing to talk in the morning. Sirius, or Padfoot as he insisted Harry call him, was to stay in his canine form until it could be explained to his Aunt and cousin. He would then go with his protector to the Ministry, it would be certainly taken care of. 

  
~TWS~

  
Dumbledore was confused, however he had little time to question the reason for his confusion. There was an emergency session of the Wizengamot being called, the Minister had asked for one out of nowhere. Usually he was consulted, the short fat man could do nothing without him, but this time he had not been told a thing. He sat in his spot, as Chief Warlock, and waited for the chamber to fill. It felt... cooler than normal in here, perhaps the charms were wearing off. No matter. He slammed on his gavel a few times after the doors closed and cleared his throat. 

  
"We are gathered here, to this emergency session, to discuss a matter that is to be revealed by our esteemed Minister." Dumbledore said, and then he nodded to the man and sat down, wondering just what was going on. 

  
"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Minister Fudge said, clearing his throat and looking around. "It was brought to my attention, that one of our lords. One of our esteemed members of this August body, was thrown into our foulest prison, our deepest depths, with not so much as a question and answer session." The mumbles started, and Dumbledore started to run his mind through all those he knew. "Imagine my surprise when I was told of this, not by a dogooder from our department of records, nor a witch or wizard who learned of it, but by the bringer of doom." There were confused murmurs now, and then he nodded across the chamber, to an empty space. At least, it started as empty. 

  
The Wizengamot, then, bore witness to a terrifying sight. Coiled tightly, but ready and able to spring into fierce action, was the World Serpent. Sitting in front of him, which also brought shock to the gathered body, was none other than the-boy-who-lived: Harry Potter. There were screams of panic, and wands drawn, but the snarling hiss of the serpent sent a wave of quiet through the chambers. Minister Fudge nodded softly and looked around again, speaking low, but with the silence of the chamber he was heard. 

  
"Mr. Potter here speaks Parseltongue, and because of this he will be translating. Do not take his words as rude, or disrespectful, for they are not his own. Mr. Potter, if you would." The Minister said, causing Harry to nod, and then hiss a few things. The Serpent growled, a sight and sound that was completely unnerving, and then started to speak. 

  
The next half hour was spent listening to the-boy-who-lived translate for the ender of the world, and he was not a pleased greater being. At the end of the words being spoken, Sirius Black appeared sitting next to Harry. There was a bit of an uproar, but then a deep, full growl silenced the chambers again. 

  
"Madam Bones, if you would give my godfather the due process he deserves?" Harry asked of the stern, and from the looks of it, rather agitated witch. She nodded stiffly and then Sirius got the trail he had been denied all those years ago. The evening edition of the Prophet would scream his innocence, and it was not a difficult task to get rightful custody of his godson. Now all he needed was to find himself a Moony, which would probably not be that hard, considering the publicity that surrounded the while thing. 


End file.
